La belle au bois dormant
by Rajhna
Summary: [Two Shot JPLE]Lily, afin de faire oublier aux élèves les sorties de PréAuLard annulées à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, décide d’organiser une pièce : La belle au bois dormant, un conte Moldu. James, qui avait pensé à un tournoi de Quidditch dont l’idée
1. Partie I

_**Et oui encore un James/Lily ! Ceci est pourtant un two shot !**_

_**OS pour Tchingtchong**_

_**En lisant une de ses reviews, cette idée m'est venue en tête, du coup je lui dédie cet OS !!**_

_**J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira ! Gros bisous ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**La belle au bois dormant**

Le professeur McGonagall tinta son verre avec sa cuillère pour réclamer le silence dans la grande salle. Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva, tous les élèves cessèrent de parler pour observer le professeur Dumbledore.

- Comme vous le savez tous, il devait y avoir pour la Saint Valentin, une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, je suis navré de vous annoncer que la sortie a été annulée à cause des ravages que subissent l'extérieur.

Il eut des murmures de protestation, mais le professeur Dumbledore reprit :

- Nous n'allons pas revenir sur notre décision. Ceci étant pour le bien de nos élèves. Bon appétit.

Les élèves n'avaient plus d'appétit. Que n'avaient-ils pas préparé pour célébrer cet Saint Valentin ? Tout tombait à l'eau.

- C'est bien ma veine, s'énerva Sirius, et moi qui avait pensé que j'allais pouvoir m'amuser toute la journée en compagnie de Lucie. (1)  
- Ben tu peux toujours t'amuser ici avec elle, proposa Remus.  
- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, protesta Sirius, une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, c'est nettement mieux. Tu ne trouves pas James ?  
- Evidemment, mais on ne peut pas changer ce qui a été décidé. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

Sirius fit la moue.

- Si nous ne pouvons pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard, Pré-Au-Lard peut venir à nous.  
- Comment ça ?

♦♦♦

- Il en est hors de question Black, répondit le professeur de métamorphose. Il n'y aura aucune vente de friandises, de gadgets ou de Bierraubeurre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Vous m'avez comprise ?  
- Mais professeur, nous allons nous ennuyer Samedi 14 février. Saviez-vous tout ce que les élèves de cette école avaient préparé en ce jour, tout le planning qu'ils avaient fait. Tout tombe à l'eau.

Le professeur de métamorphose arqua un cil avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Elle parcourut la salle de classe du regard. Elle avait les 7ème année et Black avant qu'elle ne commence le cours avait étalé le sujet de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Lorsque ce samedi arrivera, on va s'ennuyer. Comment …  
- Je ne pense pas que vous avez tous besoin de Pré-Au-Lard pour vous déclarer, répondit alors Lily Evans, la préfète en chef.  
- Bien dit, Mlle Evans, je vous accorde 5 points.  
- Vous les filles, vous n'y comprenez rien, répondit alors Sirius Black en la toisant. De toute façon ce sont toujours les garçons qui préparent quelque chose en ce jour, vous, vous n'avez qu'à vous faire belle.  
- Je te demande pardon ? Nous aussi, elle a un peu d'importance. Mais vous les garçons, vous ne comprenez pas que ce n'est pas que ce jour qu'il faut faire quelque chose de spécial.  
- Bien dit Mlle Evans, je vous accorde 5 points de plus.  
- Tu dois être la seule à penser comme ça alors ! Parce que je n'ai jamais vu de filles ne pas y accorder d'importance.  
- Si tu te bases aux filles que tu fréquentes, forcément elles ne pensent pas pareille que nous, remarqua Nathalie.  
- Très bien, on ne parle plus de Sirius, dit alors James en toisant Lily et Nathalie, mais aux personnes qui ont toutes préparées quelque chose en ce jour. Que vont-elles faire désormais ?

Lily se tut.

James et elle ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Il était rare qu'ils s'adressent la parole. Lily avait entendu de la part de Nathalie une fois en 5ème année que James ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle faisait sa fayote devant les professeurs et qu'elle faisait toujours sa Miss Préfète. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui aimaient étaler leur savoir devant les autres. C'était du faire-valoir.

- Professeur, pourquoi ne pas accorder 5 points à James ?

Le professeur resta étonnée devant ce qu'elle voyait. C'était la première fois que ses élèves parlaient sans sa permission dans son cours.

Les élèves ne se préoccupaient presque même pas de sa présence. Un débat avait commencé et en voyant toutes les filles se mettre du côté de Lily et Nathalie et les garçons près de James et Sirius, on pouvait nettement comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Si vous parlez de ces garçons qui ont tous préparé quelque chose, ils devraient comprendre que les filles n'ont pas besoin de quelque chose de spécial en ce jour. Un simple « Je t'aime » devrait suffire, rétorqua fièrement Nathalie.  
- C'est que les filles, vous n'y comprenez rien. Elles disent toutes ça mais au fond on sait bien qu'elles veulent plus, nota James.  
- Je ne pense pas que toutes les filles soient comme ça, déclara Lily.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle parlait directement à James. Elle savait qu'il ne la tenait pas à cœur et c'était juste parce qu'elle était intelligente, qu'elle avait de bonnes notes et que les professeurs l'aimaient bien.

Pourtant, Lily n'avait rien contre James. Elle l'aimait bien, il faisait rire. Mais chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il levait toujours les yeux au ciel. Et elle avait compris que sa présence l'importunait alors elle s'en allait.

Elle avait essayé une ou deux fois de lui parler mais il ne lui répondait pas vraiment, il disait « J'ai envie d'être seul ».

Alors qu'une minute auparavant, il discutait harmonieusement avec ses amis et la minute d'après aussi.

Lily se demandait ce qu'elle lui avait fait de mal. En plus, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'étalait pas son savoir, elle voulait aider. Et elle ne faisait pas sa fayote, elle respectait les professeurs. Et comme elle était préfète, elle devait faire respecter le règlement.

Lily, des fois, enviait les autres filles qui pouvaient parler librement à James Potter. Elle l'aimait bien mais c'était dommage qu'en sept ans, il ne lui avait presque jamais adressé la parole.

- Si on parle de ton cas, je suis heureux que toutes les filles ne soient pas comme toi.

Cette phrase vexa Lily. Pourquoi était-il obligé de dire ça devant tout le monde alors qu'ils étaient dans un débat ?

- Mais il est de notoriété public que les filles aimeraient avoir quelque chose de spécial avec leur amoureux pour la Saint Valentin. Pré-Au-Lard était une bonne idée, mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller. Nous avons, nous les garçons, essayé de trouver une solution pour tout le monde. Nous, au moins, on essaye quelque chose !  
- Pourquoi ne pas accorder de points à James ? répéta Sirius.  
- Laisse tomber Sirius, il n'y a qu'_elle_ qu'ils préfèrent.

Lily se tourna vers Nathalie.

- Très bonne idée Mr James, je vous accorde 10 points.

James eut un large sourire et défia Lily du regard. Il était heureux qu'ils aient marqué le même nombre de points.

- Puisque le débat semble aller aussi loin, je vous propose quelque chose. Les filles et les garçons, vous allez chacun de votre côté, chercher une idée afin d'animer cette journée de Saint Valentin. Mais attention, vous allez devoir d'abord m'en parler et je choisirai une des idées. Cela vous va-t-il Mr Black ?  
- Parfait !

♦♦♦

Les filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor étaient regroupées au bout de la salle commune et chuchotaient entre elles.

Le groupe des garçons étaient assis sur les canapés de la salle commune et réfléchissaient.

♦♦♦

Groupe des filles.

- Nous pourrions envoyer des hiboux et demander des friandises chez Zonko, et puis nous pourrions fêter cela ensemble, proposa Tatiana.  
- Non, répondit Lily, c'était l'idée de départ de Sirius, c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu un débat ! Nous devrions trouver autre chose.  
- Pourquoi ne pas organiser une soirée ou, une sorte de bal ?  
- C'est trop classique, non ? C'est bien mais …

Les filles attendirent que Lily finisse.

- Il faudrait une idée qui plaise vraiment au professeur McGonagall.

♦♦♦

Groupe des garçons.

- Les filles ne trouveront pas, assura Sirius, nous ne devrions pas nous casser trop la tête. A la base, ce sont toujours les garçons qui préparent cette fête pour les filles. C'est la coutume, je suis persuadé que McGonagall choisira notre idée.  
- Ne parle pas trop vite Sirius, dit alors Remus. C'est peut-être la coutume, mais cette année peut-être que cela changera.  
- Arrête ton délire Remus, tu sais bien que …  
- J'ai une idée, s'exclama James.

♦♦♦

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Les filles étaient déjà en train de manger. Les garçons s'assirent fièrement et les filles comprirent qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé une idée.

- Elle est génial James, c'est certain que c'est nous qu'elle choisira.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil discrètement à James.

Elle se demandait quelle était son idée. Quel genre de romantisme se cachait chez lui ?

Pourquoi demandait-elle ça ? Elle s'en fichait, non ?

♦♦♦

- Bon alors, vous avez été plutôt rapide pour trouver. Je vous écoute !

Les garçons, comme les filles, étaient maintenant dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

- Alors… quelle est votre idée jeunes hommes ?  
- Le Quidditch.

Les filles pouffèrent de rire sauf Lily qui le fixa.

James leur jeta un regard noir avant de poursuivre.

- Une course de Quidditch serait très amusant, annonça James, je proposerai que les garçons fassent une course de Quidditch mais une fille pourrait se mettre derrière le garçon. Ce serait bien, non ?  
- Mr Potter, tous les garçons ne sont pas aussi doués en Quidditch. Nul doute que ce sont des joueurs de Quidditch qui gagneront. Quant aux filles, elles auront sans doute peur.

Les filles mirent leur main sur leur bouche pour rire tandis que James se renfrogna. Lily sourit en observant James.

Sin idée lui plaisait bien à elle. Il était dommage que le professeur ne l'aimât pas. Elle s'imagina un instant voler dans les airs. Elle ne savait pas voler sur un balai, mais être guidé par … par … par James … peut-être que …

- Miss Evans !  
- Oui.  
- J'attends votre idée.

Elle sentit tous les regards braqués vers elle.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions, nous les 7ème année de Gryffondor, préparer une pièce de théâtre en prenant un conte Moldu par exemple. Il y en a de divers très intéressants, mais je pense qu'on devrait choisir un conte où l'amour est présent. Il y a bien Roméo et Juliette, mais ce serait trop classique. Sinon, il y a « La belle au bois dormant », une charmante histoire.  
- Votre idée me plait beaucoup, Mlle Evans.

Les garçons se jetèrent des coups d'œil qui voulaient nettement dire « Comme par hasard ».

- Très bien, c'est décidé. Ce samedi, j'aimerai voir cette pièce. Les garçons, vous allez aider ces jeunes filles à organiser la pièce.

Les garçons sortirent subitement tandis que les filles restèrent encore à l'intérieur.

♦♦♦

Lily prit alors un parchemin et nota le titre du conte qu'elles allaient utiliser pour faire la pièce.

Lily nota les noms de tous les 7ème année de Gryffondor et nota les noms des personnages qui étaient dans la Belle au bois dormant.

- Il nous faudrait plus de personnes, constata Lily.  
- On pourrait demander aux 7ème année de Serdaigle. On s'entend bien avec eux.  
- Parfait. Nathalie, tu te charges de leur demander s'ils acceptent.  
- D'accord.  
- Tatiana, pourrais-tu demander au professeur Flitwick si on pourrait avoir une salle pour répéter ? Car on ne peut pas faire ça dans notre salle commune.

Tatiana et Nathalie partirent en même temps.

♦♦♦

Tatiana réussit à avoir une salle de classe que le professeur Flitwick transforma en salle de théâtre. La salle contenait un podium où elles pourraient répéter, la salle était immense et les sièges très confortables.

Nathalie revint avec tous les élèves de 7ème année de Serdaigle.

- Parfait, je pense que ça ira.

Remus et Peter arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- Nous sommes des vôtres.  
- James et Sirius ne sont pas là ?  
- Ils viennent de recevoir le mot, je ne sais pas s'ils viendront.

Lily baissa la tête. En organisant cela, peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir se rapprocher de James. Elle se promit de se donner le rôle où elle allait devoir parler plusieurs fois avec James, comme ça ils répèteraient ensemble.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur James et Sirius. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lily.

- On vous attendait, s'exclama Nathalie.

Mais James se dirigea vers Lily et se mit derrière la chaise où elle était assise. Il lui prit son crayon des mains et se pencha sur le parchemin où elle avait noté les personnages du conte et les personnes qui participeraient. James remarqua bien vite son nom car il était juste après Lily. Il barra alors son nom et reposa brutalement la plume à côté du parchemin et observa Lily.

Elle risqua un regard vers lui.

- Je ne participe pas.

Et il s'en alla.

Lily le suivit du regard un peu triste. Elle aurait tellement aimé faire une scène avec James, mais il avait décidé de ne pas participer.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas participer ? Parce que l'idée venait d'elle ?

♦♦♦

A la fin de la soirée, Lily avait réussi à distribuer les rôles. Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord et elle s'était retrouvée avec le rôle de la vieille femme qui s'isolait près de la forêt avec la belle au bois dormant.

La belle étant Tatiana.

♦♦♦

Les jours suivants, ils n'eurent que répétition et Lily s'amusait. Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor étaient très amusants. Souvent, ils partaient dans des délires, des fois ils étaient sérieux. Lily n'avait jamais pensé que cela se passerait ainsi. Tous les acteurs étaient devenus de bons amis.

Ils poussèrent les portes de la grande salle et le groupe se sépara. Les Gryffondor partirent à leur table et les Serdaigle à la leur.

James jeta un regard noir aux filles qui s'installaient.

Depuis que leur idée avait été acceptée, tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ça, ils n'attendaient que ce jour et cela énervait James, dont l'idée avait été refusée.

Il voyait bien que Lily jouait sa fière devant lui. Elle était très contente que la sienne avait été rejetée et la sienne acceptée.

Elle le narguait presque.

♦♦♦

Lily se sentait toujours mal lorsqu'elle faisait face à James. Elle savait à quoi il pensait. Il devait être triste que son idée avait été refusée et sa fierté l'interdisait de participer à cette pièce de théâtre. Cependant, Lily aurait tellement eu envie qu'il joue avec elle. Elle se voyait bien être la belle au bois dormant, et lui, le prince…

♦♦♦

- Je sais ce que je vais faire.  
- Quoi ? demanda Sirius.  
- On va jouer de nouveau aux Maraudeurs. Mais cette fois, on ne s'en prendra pas aux professeurs, ni aux Serpentard.  
- Alors à qui ?  
- Au groupe de théâtre.

Sirius voulut protester mais il se retint. Il pouvait comprendre la déception de son ami.

* * *

(1) Lucie étant une fille qui a rendez-vous avec Sirius dans beaucoup de mes fics à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle n'apparaît jamais, soit parce que Sirius est en retard et il laisse tomber, soit il doit la rejoindre mais il n'y va pas, ou soit comme ici, il ne peut pas !

* * *


	2. Partie II

_**Coucou tout le monde !!!!**_

_**Voilà la partie II de ce two shot ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu !!! J'ai bien envie de m'essayer à un autre conte moldu. Des suggestions, des propositions ? Cendrillon ? Ahh je sais pas vraiment ! Bref en tout cas, si vous avez des idées, dîtes-le moi ! Je me suis amusée à écrire ce Two Shot ! Et donc j'espère Tchingtchong que cela t'aura fait plaisir !!!**_

_**Gros bisous !!!**_

* * *

**Partie II **

Lily refermait la porte de la salle de répétition. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, James se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Tu sembles bien fière du résultat.  
- Je ….  
- Et bien, je vais te dire une chose Evans, le jeu ne vient que de commencer. Tu as voulu me rabaisser, tu vas en payer le prix. Je me demande combien d'acteurs il te restera samedi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu …  
- Sois patiente !

Lorsqu'il partit, Lily sembla un peu apeurée.

Qu'est-ce que James comptait-il faire ? Qu'avait-il en tête ?

♦♦♦

Le lendemain soir, elle fut surprise que trois Serdaigle ne vinrent pas. Elle demanda à Tatiana d'aller les voir. Mais au moment où celle-ci sortit, les trois Serdaigle arrivèrent.

- On vous avait …  
- On abandonne.

Tous restèrent figés.

- Mais, commença Nathalie, la pièce se déroule dans trois jours, vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner comme ça.

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et s'en allèrent.

♦♦♦

Lily referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Mais en marchant, James Potter la dépassa en sifflotant.

Elle savait que James y était pour quelque chose. Elle savait que si les trois Serdaigle avaient décidé d'abandonner, c'était parce que James avait dû leur demander.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne lui restait que trois jours devant elle. Comment allait-elle faire pour trouver trois acteurs ?

♦♦♦

Le lendemain, Lily fut heureuse de trouver trois acteurs grâce à Tatiana, et que rien ne soit arrivé aux autres acteurs.

Il fallait être prudent parce que James n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement.

♦♦♦

- Tatiana, murmura James.

♦♦♦

Tatiana sortait enfin de la salle et se dirigeait vers sa salle commune. Elle monta à son dortoir, se déshabilla et but son verre d'eau.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'étalait sur le sol.

♦♦♦

- Que lui est-il arrivé Professeur ? demanda Lily dès qu'un professeur sortit de l'infirmerie.  
- Calmez-vous Mlle Evans, elle n'a rien de grave. Je pense que tout cela est dû à la fatigue. Tatiana répète trop et manque énormément de sommeil.

Lorsque le professeur s'en alla, Lily baissa la tête.

Elle s'en voulait. A cause d'elle, Tatiana se retrouvait à l'infirmerie.

« J'espère qu'elle guérira vite, souhaita Lily. »

Mais au fond d'elle-même, Lily ne cessait de se demander si James n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle le vit rire avec Sirius, elle comprit.

♦♦♦

- J'aimerai vous avouer quelque chose, annonça Lily à ses acteurs. J'aimerai que vous soyez prudent désormais, parce que je pense qu'il y a une personne qui essaye de nous nuire afin qu'on ne puisse pas nous donner en spectacle samedi. Et…  
- C'est donc pour cela que Tatiana est à l'infirmerie.  
- Il me semble …  
- On est donc en danger ?  
- Mais …  
- On abandonne !  
- Mais écoutez …  
- A quoi servirait de toute façon cette pièce si on se retrouve aussi à l'infirmerie ?  
- Désolés Lily, mais on ne marche pas.

Et ils s'en allèrent.

Lily se retrouva seule dans la pièce et baissa la tête. Elle avait tellement voulu faire cette pièce. C'était d'ailleurs le lendemain qu'elle devait la faire et voilà que la veille, elle se retrouve seul.

Soudain, elle entendit un éclat de rire et elle vit James qui sortait des rideaux du podium et applaudissait.

- Alors Lily, que vas-tu faire demain ? Oh mince, fit-il presque déçu pour elle, tu n'as plus d'acteurs. Tu te retrouves seule. Vas-tu la donner ?

Lily, dont les larmes menaçaient de couler, rangea ses affaires. Mais James ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et il lui attrapa le bras.

- Où vas-tu ?  
- Laisse-moi partir James.  
- J'aimerai d'abord savoir ce que tu vas nous donner comme spectacle demain ? Ce serait irrespectueux envers nous si tu ne fais rien, non ? Alors ?  
- Que puis-je faire maintenant ? lui cria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Que puis-je faire ?

James remarqua qu'elle se retenait de pleurer devant lui.

- Tu as tout saccagé. Que puis-je faire maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Parce que mon idée a été acceptée et non la tienne ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'étais fière que ton idée avait été refusée alors qu'elle me plaisait ?

James la lâcha.

- Crois-tu vraiment que cela m'a fait plaisir d'être contre toi ? Crois-tu vraiment que cela me fasse plaisir que tu me détestes, que tu m'ignores et que tu penses du mal de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ..

Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues de Lily.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? J'ai mis un temps fou à travailler dessus. Je restais jusque tard dans la nuit pour tout préparer car je voulais que tout le monde soit heureux. J'y ai travaillé durant de longues soirées, des nuits même pour que tout le monde soit satisfait de son rôle. Tu dois bien le savoir, non, vu que tu m'attendais lorsque je sortais ? Je voulais tellement que … Mais … Mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien. Je ne pourrais rien faire demain, rien. Et tout cela parce que tu me détestes. Cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'aurais rien fait. Peut-être même que tu aurais participé. Mais c'est juste parce qu'il s'agit de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

James détourna la tête.

Lily l'attrapa alors par la veste et murmura.

- Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? Pourquoi ?

James tourna alors la tête vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez moi ? Je serais bien prête de changer pour toi mais il faut que je sache … Que …

Lily se détacha de lui et lui tourna le dos.

James s'en alla.

Lily pleurait toujours dans la salle lorsque tous les acteurs revinrent, une demi-heure plus tard, dans la pièce. Lily sécha ses larmes lorsqu'elle les vit.

- Vous …  
- Désolés Lily, nous nous sommes un peu brusqués ! On n'a même pas pensé à toi.

Est-ce que c'était James qui avait fait ça ?

♦♦♦

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle aperçut James, il lui jeta un bref regard qui suffit à Lily pour la rendre joyeuse.

♦♦♦

Tous les acteurs étaient stressés. La pièce allait bientôt commencer. Tous les professeurs, tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la salle.

Lily avait même remarqué James assis au fond de la salle.

♦♦♦

Lily avait dû prendre le rôle de la belle au bois dormant vu que Tatiana ne s'était pas réveillée. Le prince était Maxime mais il n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils n'attendaient que lui pour commencer la pièce. Il fallait qu'il vienne, car aussitôt après que les fées noires donnent des malédictions à la belle, le prince devait apparaître dans la forêt.

Mais il n'était toujours pas là.

- Où est Maxime ? demanda Lily.

C'est alors que Nathalie entra dans la pièce au moment même où James entrait un peu souriant.

- Lily, Maxime est à l'infirmerie.  
Le regard de Lily se posa automatiquement sur James.

- C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as donc décidé de faire pire que la veille. Ne plus avoir un acteur à la dernière minute est plus amusant à regarder n'est-ce pas ?  
- Lily, je n'ai …  
- Pourquoi James ? Pourquoi saccages-tu ma pièce ? Pourquoi … Donne-moi une bonne raison, juste une raison pour …  
- Lily, je n'ai rien fait.

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait pas.

- Hier, j'ai pensé, lorsque les acteurs sont revenus que tu étais finalement pas si méchant que ça. Je l'ai toujours su mais là… A quoi joues-tu James ? A quoi …

Il lui attrapa le bras violemment et lui fit face.

Il posa ses deux mains sur chacun de ses bras et déclara.

- Cette fois, je n'ai absolument rien fait, Lily. Je te le promets.

Lily ne savait pas pourquoi elle le croyait.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Maxime qui était en béquille.

- Maxime, s'écria Lily en allant vers lui.  
- Désolé Lily, je n'ai pas fait attention, et j'ai loupé une marche.  
- Ce n'est pas grave.  
- Lily, je ne serais vraiment pas en mesure de jouer. Je … J'aimerai vraiment … mais ça ne va que faire gâcher la pièce. Désolé.   
- …  
- Comment vas-tu faire pour trouver le prince ?  
- Je … commença Lily. Contente-toi d'aller t'asseoir, je trouverai bien.

Lily se trouvait encore devant la porte se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Lily, commença alors James, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je veux bien faire le prince.

Lily se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

- James, tu …  
- Si ça ne te gêne pas.  
- Bien sur que non. Mais …  
- Oui ?  
- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il faut dire.  
- Donne-moi le texte, je vais essayer de l'apprendre vite fait.

Lily alla chercher le texte et le lui donna.

- Ca ira ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas un Maraudeur pour rien.

♦♦♦

Lily avait quand même peur justement. James ne connaissait pas le texte et il allait faire le prince. Elle se mit aussitôt à rougir en pensant qu'il allait devoir l'embrasser.

Savait-il qu'elle était la belle au bois dormant ?

♦♦♦

- Quoi ?

James venait de lire son texte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.  
- Je dois embrasser une fille !  
- Et alors ?  
- Il en est hors de question.  
- Bah, ce n'est pas comme si ..  
- Il en est hors de question.

♦♦♦

Le spectacle venait de commencer.

Stéphanie et un Serdaigle se présentaient en tant que le roi et la reine. On les voyait tous les deux désespérés de n'avoir pas d'enfant. On les vit se tourner vers toutes les eaux du monde, faire tous les pèlerinages, des vœux mais rien n'y faisait.

Cependant, l'on vit quelque temps plus tard, la reine sur son lit dont le ventre était gros. Elle accoucha peu de temps d'une fille.

Le roi et la reine présentaient à toute la cour leur premier enfant, un beau bébé qu'ils appelèrent Aurore.

L'on fit un beau Baptême pour cette jolie Aurore, le roi et la reine avaient décidé de donner pour marraine à leur fille toutes les fées qu'on avait pu trouver dans le pays comme c'était la coutume à ce temps-là. Il y en avait sept. Ces sept fées décidèrent de donner toutes un don à leur jeune princesse afin qu'elle reçoive toutes les perfections.  
Après les cérémonies du Baptême toute la compagnie revint au Palais du Roi, où il y avait un grand festin pour les Fées. On mit devant chacune d'elles un couvert magnifique, avec un étui d'or massif, où il y avait une cuiller, une fourchette, et un couteau de fin or, garni de diamants et de rubis. Mais comme chacun prenait sa place à table, une vieille Fée entra, une Fée qui n'avait pas été invitée du fait qu'il y avait plus de cinquante ans qu'elle n'était pas sortie d'une sombre Tour et que les autres la croyaient morte ou enchantée.  
Cela avait très fort déplu à cette Fée d'avoir été ainsi oubliée. Cependant lorsque le roi s'empressa de lui donner un couvert mais aucun étui comme les autres puisque le roi n'en avait demandé que sept pour les sept fée, la Fée crut alors que les gens la méprisaient et commença à grommeler quelques menaces entre ses dents.  
Une des jeunes fées, une Serdaigle de 7ème année, entendit la méchante Fée, une Gryffondor de 7ème année, et décida de se cacher derrière une tapisserie afin de réparer les dégâts que feraient la méchante Fée à la pauvre princesse.  
Les six Fée, des 7ème année de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle commencèrent à donner leur don.

- La jeune princesse sera la plus belle du monde.  
- Elle aura un esprit d'Ange.  
- Elle aura une grâce admirable à tout ce qu'elle fera.  
- Elle dansera parfaitement bien.  
- Elle chantera comme un rossignol.  
- Elle saura jouer toutes sortes d'instrument à la perfection.

Le tour de le vieille Fée arriva et elle proclama qu'un jour la princesse se piquera à un fuseau et elle en mourra.

Alarmés le roi et la reine frémir mais la jeune Fée sortit de sa tapisserie.

- Rassurez-vous, Roi et Reine, votre fille n'en mourra pas: il est vrai que je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour défaire entièrement ce que mon ancienne a fait. La Princesse se percera la main d'un fuseau; mais au lieu d'en mourir, elle tombera seulement dans un profond sommeil qui durera cent ans, au bout desquels le fils d'un Roi viendra la réveiller.

Cependant, le roi qui voulait absolument éviter ce malheur défendit à tous d'utiliser du fuseau ou d'en avoir chez soi sous peine de mort.

♦♦♦

Lily entra enfin en scène, âgée de 15 ans, en courrant dans le château et monta de chambre en chambre. Elle alla jusqu'au haut du donjon où une bonne vieille femme était seule à filer sa quenouille. Celle-ci n'avait jamais entendu parler des défenses faites par le roi concernant les fuseaux.  
- Que faites-vous là, ma bonne femme? dit la Princesse.  
- Je file, ma belle enfant, lui répondit la vieille qui ne la connaissait pas.  
- Ha! que cela est joli, reprit la Princesse, comment faites-vous? Donnez-moi que je voie si j'en ferais bien autant.

Elle n'eut pas plutôt pris le fuseau puisque un peu étourdie et d'ailleurs le sort de la Fée le voulait ainsi, elle se perça la main et tomba évanouie.  
On tenta de la réveiller mais rien ne faisait. Se souvenant de la malédiction, le Roi jugea bon de la transporter dans une belle chambre. La princesse n'avait pas perdu ni sa beauté, ni son teint, elle avait juste les yeux fermée et continuait de respirer.

♦♦♦

La bonne Fée, celle qui avait tenté d'arranger le sort de la vieille Fée, fut avertie et arriva au château avec un chariot tout de feu traîné par des dragons. Pensant que si la princesse venait à se réveiller, elle serait seule.

Alors elle toucha de sa baguette tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce château : Gouvernantes, Filles d'Honneur, Femmes de Chambre, Gentilshommes, Officiers, Maîtres d'Hôtel, Cuisiniers, Marmitons, Galopins, Gardes, Suisses, Pages, Valets de pied; elle toucha aussi tous les chevaux qui étaient dans les Ecuries, avec les Palefreniers, les gros mâtins de basse-cour, et Pouffe, la petite chienne de la Princesse, qui était auprès d'elle sur son lit.

Tout le château s'endormit et les Fées d'un coup de baguette firent apparaître des grands arbres qui encerclaient le château, de ronces et d'épines entrelacées les unes dans les autres, que bête ni homme n'y aurait pu passer. Ceci étant afin que les curieux ne viennent pas embêter la princesse.

♦♦♦

Il eut toutes sortes de rumeurs les unes que les autres : c'était un château hantée par de mauvais esprits, que des sorciers de la contrée y faisaient leur sabbat et même qu'un orgre y vivait.

James que l'on voyait désormais en tant que prince ne savait pas qui croire. Un jeune paysan lui dévoila alors ce qu'il savait concernant la princesse.

Il décida d'aller voir et à peine fut-il arrivé devant les arbres qu'ils s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes ! Devant lui, le château semblait sinistre, l'image de la mort y régnait, le silence pesait.

Les corps de jeunes personnes sans vie, tout cela l'horrifiait mais il avançait quand même.

Il monta, traversa de nombreuses chambres pour enfin arriver devant celle de la belle princesse.

La scène sur le podium donnait sur un James qui s'approchait du lit dans lequel Lily était allongée.  
Lorsqu'il la vit, il resta étonné.

« Ainsi, c'était elle, la belle ? »

Lentement, il l'observa. Il ne se préoccupait même plus du rôle qu'il jouait. Il ne voyait plus que Lily dont les yeux étaient clos.

Il redressa Lily et approcha son visage du sien. Il caressa sa joue et il la sentit frissonner. Dans le conte, évidemment, la belle ne ressentait rien car elle était évanouie mais James lui savait qu'elle n'était pas évanouie et qu'elle jouait le rôle. Il décida de s'amuser.

Il caressa sa nuque et les paupières de Lily bougèrent un peu.

Puis lentement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa James.

Il l'aida à sortir du lit et la tint par la taille afin qu'elle ne tombe pas, la belle avait quand même dormie 100 ans. Peu après tout le château se réveilla grâce aux Fées, d'ailleurs la plus jeune fut heureuse que son vœu se soit exaucée et le Roi et la Reine ne pouvaient décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Et l'on célébra le mariage des deux jeunes.

♦♦♦

La pièce fut terminée et tout le monde applaudit.

♦♦♦

Ils retournèrent tous dans la grande salle et se mirent à manger. Lily avait envie de parler à James mais celui-ci l'avait déjà oubliée s'amusant avec ses amis.

Elle avait envie de le remercier.

♦♦♦

Lily retourna dans la salle de théâtre en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient montré le soir. Tout avait été merveilleux. Tant de souvenirs la rattachaient à cette salle. Elle s'était bien amusée ici. Elle se retourna et vit le lit dans lequel elle s'était allongée. Lentement, elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa à la façon dont James l'avait taquinée et embrassée. Elle s'imagina James se pencher vers elle et …

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence au-dessus d'elle.

- Ma belle s'est encore endormie ?

Le cœur de Lily battait la chamade. C'était la voix de James.

Elle sentit qu'il se penchait vers elle et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il laissa en suspens son geste, la fixa puis se releva.

Lily lui tourna le dos.

- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir accepté de prendre le rôle du prince. Si tu n'aurais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que nous allions faire. Mais comment as-tu fait pour apprendre très vite le texte ?  
- Je ne suis pas un Maraudeur pour rien !

Lily se tourna vers lui.

- C'est Sirius qui me dictait ce que je devais dire.  
- Comment ?  
- Nous avons acheté des gadgets à Pré-Au-Lard et on s'en est servi. Ça permet d'écouter ce que l'autre dit même à des kilomètres.  
- Une sorte de téléphone portable.  
- De quoi ?

Lily se mit à rire.

- Un objet Moldu.  
- Lily, je voulais m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai pu causer à ta pièce et …  
- Tu m'as aussi beaucoup aidée. Alors tes excuses ne servent à rien.  
- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi m'as-tu pardonné aussi vite ? Et …

Lily baissa la tête.

- Tu sais James, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une discussion avec toi. Tu m'as toujours ignorée alors que j'ai toujours rêvé de te parler. Toi, tu n'arrêtais pas de penser que je me la jouais la préfète alors que ce n'était pas ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour que tu changes d'opinion à mon sujet. Et crois-moi, j'ai vraiment été déçu que ton idée n'ait pas été acceptée. Moi, je l'aimais bien. Mais …  
- Toujours rêver de me parler ? Après tout le mal que je te disais ?  
- Mais c'est parce que tu avais une mauvaise opinion de moi !

Lily se tut et observa James.

Comme le silence devint gênant, Lily se leva pour partir.

- Si tu refais une pièce, Lily, je participerai.  
- En tant que prince ?  
- Si tu es la princesse, pourquoi pas ?

Ils rirent tous les deux.

* * *

Oui je sais, j'ai le don de finir mes OS ou two Shot d'une façon étrange. Mais si je continuais ça allait faire gnangnan! J'avais écris la suite mais je trouvais ça nulle. Alors sur cette fin-là, c'est mieux!!

* * *


End file.
